Misplaced Memories
by beanie0700
Summary: While the adults are busy with Cora and hook, Henry's meet's a new friend. A friend name Annaliese who can't remember anything about her past life. Who is she? Henry wants to find out. Shes a mystery and no one seems to know who she is. Snow has the faintest memory of seeing her before, but it's very foggy. Please read and review! by Randomwriter99 and Beanie0700
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is Beanie0700. This is my first Once Upon a Time Fanfiction. I wrote this story with my good friend Randomwritter99. If you have not read her work you should head over to her page. We came up with the idea for this story by actually just messing around. Randomwriter99 asked me what kind of character she would get the roll of if we ever got to be part of something such as Once Upon a Time. I told her she would be someone dramatic. We then pretended we were in the show and acted out a little scene. BOOM our main character was born, Annaliese. We do not own Once Upon a Time. (It would be amazing if we did!) Please review and follow! We hope you like and enjoy the story!**

Once Upon a Time - Fanfiction

Misplaced Memories

by, randomwriter99 + beanie0700

Prologue

Once upon a time in a land far away, an evil witch unleashed a curse that covered a land. Everyone in this land was a fairy tale character. Everyone was swept away to a land without magic, better known as Storybrooke Maine. The curse lasted for 28 years until the savior Emma came. Emma was the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming, sent away so that she would someday be able to save the residents of Storybrooke from the curse. While she did not know who she was Emma gave birth to her son named Henry. Emma then gave Henry up for adoption. Little did she know he would be adopted by the Evil Queen, her mother's arch enemy.

The curse has finally been broken, but Rumpelstiltskin has unleashed a new curse, one that will bring magic to the lonely Maine town.. Meanwhile, Snow White and Emma got swept into the old land only to meet others like Mulan and Aurora. There are bad people too, like Cora, the evil queen's mother. There's also captain Hook, a man whom nobody knows whether to trust or not.

At long last Emma and Snow are returned to Storybrooke. But did unwanted guests, Hook and Cora, follow them to Maine? This is where our story starts off right in the heart of Storybrooke, Granny's Diner.


	2. Chapter 1 The Escape

Chapter One The Escape

Henry walked into the cozy diner and sat down. Ruby brought him a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon, because she already knew what Henry wanted. Henry handed some money to Ruby, but she handed it back.

"Emma and Mary have already done enough for me. You can have that one on me," Ruby said.

"Thanks." Henry said. Ruby walked away to tend on other customers while Henry opened his storybook, the thing that started it all. After looking at the book for a few minutes Henry felt someone else's presence. He looked over.

It was a girl, probably 13 or 14. The girl had long golden hair that even in a braid fell way past her shoulders. She had bright green eyes and she was looking intently at the pictures..

"Those are pretty pictures." said the girl.  
"I know," Henry responded. "You know, these all really happened. I'm Henry by the way."  
"I'm Annaliese. That's my name in Storybrooke. Funny thing is I can't remember who I was before the curse. I don't know why. I didn't cross the line or anything." the girl said.

"That's strange. Maybe if you came with me I could have someone he-" Henry was cut off my someone bursting in the diner. It was Snow or Mary Margaret as some still called her.

"Henry! Oh good. You are here!" Snow huffed.

"Why what's going on?" Henry asked. "Is Emma Okay?"

"Yes she's fine. It's Cora. She somehow got here and we were worried she got you," Snow explained. "Come on. We need to get somewhere safer."

"Okay. C'mon Annaliese." Henry said.

"Who is that?" Snow asked.

"Annaliese. She can't remember who she was. Do you know?" Henry asked hopefully.

"No," Snow said quickly. "We need to go. Annaleise if you're coming you better keep up."


	3. Chapter 2 The Run

Chapter Two

Snow, Anna and Henry's lungs burnt with exhaustion as they ran to the safe house. Snow was in the lead and Annaleise was right behind her. Henry lagged a bit behind the others.

"Okay, we are almost there!" Snow coughed. They were on their way to a cabin in the woods, that in the Enchanted Forest occupied the seven dwarfs. When Snow had gone to find Henry, Emma and Charming were frantically getting everything together to stay in the cabin for as long as they needed. Snow knocked on the door quietly but quickly. The door immediately flung open. Emma stood in the doorway and as fast as she opened it she grabbed Henry and Snow into a huge hug.

"Thank god." Emma sighed in relief.

"Hello." Emma said as her eyes found Anna.

"This is Annaleise," said Snow

"She can't remember who she was," Henry finished for her.

"We figured the least we could do was let her come with us." Snow continued. "It would keep her safe. I have seen what Cora can do and I would not wish that upon anyone. Least of all a child."

The trio walked into the quaint cabin and Emma bolted the door shut. When Emma saw the kids looking at her she said,"Now that I've seen Cora and what she can do I'm making safety precautions. This won't keep her out but it might warn us."

"Hopefully she won't find this cabin." Charming said as he walked in.

"Henry you are going to stay here for a little while alone. One of us will come back later. We just need to keep you- who's that? Snow you of all people know Cora is a master of disguise!" Charming said when he saw Annaleise.

"Charming calm down. If she was Cora we would already know. Besides she was at the diner with Henry while Cora arrived. It couldn't be her." Snow pointed out. She went over to Charming and put her arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry."

She proceeded to tell him about Annaliese and her problem, with Henry and eventually Annaleise jumping in adding parts. The adults left shortly leaving Annaleise and Henry alone in the Cabin.


	4. Chapter 3 The Climb

Chapter Three

(Fairy Tale Time the Enchanted Forest)

Snow ran past the trees and through the woods of The Enchanted Forest. She could hear the queens men behind her. She had to find somewhere to hide, to put the men off her trail. She quickly rolled into a ditch. To her great surprise they rode on by. She knew if she stayed in the ditch they would find her in minutes.

"If only I knew where Red was." Snow sighed. Red was off looking for somewhere permanent for the two to stay. She wouldn't take Snow with her because Red was going as a wolf.

Red ran off in a different way than the men were going. Snow soon came to a large field. In the middle of the field stood a large tower. Snow looked for an entrance but there wasn't one to be found.

"Hello?" Snow called. "Will you let me up?"

Suddenly a large rope like material flew down and almost hit Snow on the head. When she looked closer she realized that it was hair.

"Strange." Snow muttered.

Snow grabbed hold of the hair and started climbing. When she got to the top she saw that the hair belonged to a young girl, barely a teenager.

"You're not the witch!" The girl said. The girl was rather dainty. She had a small wiry frame and dazzling green eyes. Snow quickly realized that her hair was what Snow had just climbed.

"What?" Snow asked.

"You don't think I'm here because I want to do you?" the girl retorted sarcastically.

Snow sighed. "Of course not. I'm asking about the witch."

"Oh. she calls herself Mother Gothel. She is evil. She locked me in this tower 9 years ago when I was five," The girl said, "She killed my parents then transported me here. Every day she comes up here. I soon lose consciousness I don't know why."

"Don't worry I can hel-" Snow was cut off by a call from outside.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair! Don't take so long girl!." It was Mother Gothel.

"Oh no! It's her!" Rapunzel whispered frantically. "Hide!"

~~~Meanwhile in present time...~~~

Annaliese and Henry were sitting at a table playing blackjack. Annaliese had taught Henry just a few minutes before how to play.

"Where did you learn blackjack anyway?" Henry asked Anna curiously.

"My father. Or who I thought was my father. You see I know that all this was fake, I don't still think I'm Anna from Storybrooke I just don't know who I am. It's confusing." Annaliese replied.

Anna had often been teased in school. She often dreamed in class and played with her hair. She never knew what to do with herself and kids generally didn't like her or her father. She hadn't had the nice teacher, Mary Margaret. While Henry was in fourth grade Annaliese had been in 8th and her teachers didn't care what she thought or did. They just dealt with her.  
"Well who was your Storybrooke father?" asked Henry.  
"Uh, his storybrooke name was Albert Spencer," Rapunzel said. "You might know him better as king George."  
"What! King George! Thats my Grandpa's dad. Well not his birth dad but his royal dad." Henry cried.  
"What? I didn't know! After the curse broke he sat me down and asked me who I was. When I said I didn't know he stormed out and never came back. On his way out he said. "I don't care if you were my daughter In Storybrooke, if I find out you tried to do something to me back in the old land I will get you!' Henry! I don't know anything that I did! What if people hate me!" Annaliese cried.  
"No one will hate you Anna. If they have a heart they will understand that you don't remember who you are!" said Henry trying to calm Anna down.  
Annaliese stood up. "Really Henry? Everyone had enemies. They prey on the weak. The queen, your 'mother' hated Snow when she was younger. Someone might want to kill me! You think you're so smart? Figure out who I am!" Anna then ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door. Henry sat still. He had no way of even describing what had just happened. Suddenly Henry remembered his book. It was back at Granny's. Maybe he could see a picture that looked like Anna.


	5. Chapter 4 The Promise

Chapter Four

"Okay she's gone. You are lucky that she didn't find you." Rapunzel said.

Snow climbed out of the chest that she had hidden in.

"Did you see what she did to me?" Rapunzel asked hopefully.

"Yes! She's terrible! How could someone do something so horrible?" Snow shouted.  
"What!" Rapunzel asked. "Wait, you can tell me on the way!"  
"Sure." Snow said with a voice of confusion.  
"Okay! Start getting these chains off! If I spend any more time here I'll probably go insane!"  
"Wait. How exactly do you plan on leaving? You are too weak to climb down yourself. While I can climb down by myself but I can't carry you at the same time. Plus the queen hates me. I'd be putting you in danger" Snow questioned.  
"You can't just leave me here!' Rapunzel yelled. "I have been here since I was five! I watched my parents get brutally murdered and I am trapped here by the person that killed them. I haven't even been outside since I was five. You have a better life than me. I am forever scarred from this. Every day I think my life is over and I'm only 14!"  
"Calm down. I'm not going to just leave you here. I know what your suffering, it is terrible never knowing if you will live to see another day. But my point is we need to figure out a way to get out of here without being caught and killed!" Snow shot back.  
"Really? Don't pretend you get me for whatever I'm going through. You may not know if you are going to survive until tomorrow but at least you have power over your own life! I just sit up here hoping I will someday get out! My family is dead. My siblings are dead. I only had one friend and I don't even know what happened to him. I saw him yell at Mother Gothel when she was taking me away but I haven't seen him since!" Rapunzel said angrily. If she could have she would have tackled Snow to the ground. "And another thing you know my name, well what about yours?"  
" You don't understand, the queen killed my father. And my mother was killed years ago. I do know what you're going through. You had a family but they were ripped away from you. Now we both need to just calm down. Fighting is getting us nowhere. Now I will give you what you asked my name. I'm Snow." Snow sighed.  
"If you are still just going to leave me here to rot, will you at least go to my town and see if my friend is still there?"  
" He's the only thing from my life that is still life, if that even. Maybe he's still alive. Even though he was 7 when I was taken Micheal was my best friend and I know he would figure out how to save me. He would be 16 now," Rapunzel said.  
"Okay. I'm truly sorry I made you upset. I just want to help you. I will try my best to find him but it's going to be difficult. But I must ask you one thing. Trust me. If I don't find him I will find a way to get you out of here. I won't abandon you. I promise." Snow finished.  
"You should be sorry. I have tried not to get my hopes up and you just crushed me like a giant rock. Michael and I lived under the ruling of King George. He favored our family. I'm not sure why. Maybe that will help you find him. Be careful though. He is an excellent fighter." Rapunzel finished


End file.
